


Midnight snack

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I do not feel ashamed, Oral Sex, Where Cat and Kara are hungry, i'm a sinner, kitchen smut, midnight snacks, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wakes Cat up for a midnight snack and gets more than what she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine (I'm sure there are plenty), I own nothing but my ticket to hell with all this sin. Enjoy!

Silverware against dishes. A microwave beeping. Fridge door opening over and over again.

_ Kara. _

Cat stirred on the bed, battling her first instinct, which was to yell at her girlfriend for waking her up. If it wasn’t for sex or business (and precisely in that order), Cat Grant was  _ not  _ interested in a night interrupted. But she knew that Kara needed to eat and God, why had she fallen for someone so out of this world -quite literally- who shattered every expectation that Cat had about what a normal life meant. In spite of everything, every time she looked at Kara’s eyes she was reminded of her kindness, and so, wake up calls were forgiven and she just waited patiently for her girlfriend to come back to bed.

This time, however, Cat was hungry too.

She put on a thin robe and walked towards the kitchen, where Kara was making a stack of pancakes.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”, she said distractedly, licking a spoon full of Nutella. She had the crazy look that Cat dubbed  _ alien hunger _ , her eyes frantically inspecting anything edible that was within reach.

“No, don’t worry. The fridge did” Cat said with a certain bite and rolled her eyes when Kara simply nodded and continued to flip over her pancakes.

“I’ll be done in a minute. You want some?” Kara said, still lickign the spoon. And oh,  _ what the fuck _ , it was too early to be this horny, but the sight of Kara’s pink tongue darting out to lick it clean was enough to send a shiver down Cat’s spine.

“That’s ok, those pancakes are all yours, dear.” she purred, but Kara was oblivious to her advance. So she walked around the girl and grabbed the Nutella jar from her hand. “May I?”

“Yeah, sure”

Kara prepared the last batch, ready to devour every single pancake, her back to Cat. Which is why she missed the woman throwing her robe to the ground, discarding the satin nightgown next. Cat tried to ignore the cold as she dipped two of her fingers in the hazelnut cream, smearing both of her nipples with it. She waited with a devilish smirk until Kara turned around.

“Ok, now I’m done making pancakes. Can you pass me…” Kara said, her voice losing strength as her eyes adjusted to the sight before her. Cat, looking with rapture her own perfectly manicured nails, as if she wasn’t naked in the middle of the kitchen, her breasts covered in… The Kryptonian gulped.

“You were only paying attention to the food. I thought you’d be more attentive if I’d let you eat me” she said, her lips curling deliciously at the last words. And this was so typical of her, deciding she wanted to have her way immediately, not caring one bit about anything else, that Kara didn’t even bother to fight it. Cat could get away with this a million times.

She walked to the woman, placing her hands on her hips. Cat’s chest heaved at the contact, her eyes hooded by desire. Kara lifted her to the counter with ease, the other woman’s breasts at the perfect height for her to enjoy the view and the things that were coming next.

Kara started with Cat’s neck, placing a tentative kiss, as if asking permission to continue downwards. A hand snaked to the back of her own neck, nails scraping her skin. She sucked the skin with enough force to leave a mark and then licked her way to Cat’s collarbone, nipping gently.

“Kara” Cat warned, tugging at her hair; the girl couldn’t help her smirk at the desperate tone that coated her name. She kept licking every freckle that decorated pale skin, until she reached one of the soft mounds of flesh. Her tongue darted out and licked once, flicking a nipple that hardened instantly. Clearly, Cat was halfway there, so Kara decided to wrap her entire mouth against her nipple, making slurping sounds and moaning against her chest. Cat grabbed Kara by the shoulders and dug her nails into soft flesh, biting her bottom lip at the stimulation. 

“ _ Delicious _ ” Kara whispered against her chest once she licked the left breast clean. Cat urged her up, where their lips met in a desperate kiss, hips colliding and Kara’s torso creating a delicious friction against Cat’s naked pussy. But she stopped a moment later, pushing Cat away to lick the other breast. This time, she didn’t held back and circled the nipple with her tongue, flicking it until it was erect. She squeezed it, drawing a yelp from Cat and after cleaning the last traces of cream, she bit down, while she pulled the other breast with her hand, until Cat was begging for more.

“ _ Good girl _ ” Cat said lovingly, thinking that now she could have her own fun with Kara. 

She was wrong.

Kara pushed her down until she lay on the counter, her back arching at the contact with the cold marble. The girl took the jar of Nutella and smeared it across Cat’s stomach, drawing a very clear path to her center. Once she was done spreading it around her cunt, she split Cat’s lips with her hands, one finger playing through her folds and arousal, mixing it with the remains of cream. Once she had enough of it on her finger, she shoved it inside her own mouth and moaned. When she looked up, she saw Cat leaning on her elbows, her face flushed and chest going up and down hastily.

“I hope you clean up your mess” Cat said, before taking Kara’s digit into her own mouth, sucking the rest of her arousal clean and biting hard.

“I plan to. Every single part”

After winking at her girlfriend, Kara settled between her parted legs, caressing her upper thighs. She gave her open mouthed kiss, wetting every part of her with her tongue and licking clean, as she had promised. And Kara really wanted to tease her, but the smell of her arousal and the sounds Cat were making drove her over the edge, so she took her by the knees, pulling Cat’s body closer to her mouth. Cat took the hint and spread her legs wider, exposing all of her cunt to the blonde.

My God, she was perfect.

The first lick sent a jolt through Cat’s entire body, her back arching violently against the counter, as she repeated Kara’s name like a mantra. The girl began with her outer lips, her tongue going deep inside her. Once she licked clean, she used her fingers to spread her pussy, wrapping her entire mouth around Cat’s pussy, her tongue swirling against her clit in circling motions. With a sudden move, Kara entered two of her fingers, hitting the small bundle of nerves that drove Cat over the edge, and Cat couldn’t hold back a loud  _ Fuck _ and  _ Fucking me so good, you’re such a good girl, yes, just like that,  _ her hips trying to meet Kara’s movements, smearing her arousal all over the girl’s face _.  _ She had no time to feel embarrassment when she squirted. Kara was taken aback for a moment, but caught up with the action and covered Cat’s cunt with her mouth, drinking the gush of fluid.

Cat rode her last waves of her orgasm against Kara’s face and with a final sigh, she let her legs dangle on the counter, relaxing her entire body against the marble. Kara felt the change on her demeanor, and laid her head against Cat’s stomach, trying to even her breath. The older woman ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and smiled sweetly. 

“Round two?” she offered and just as Kara was about to carry her to bed, her stomach growled loudly. They erupted into laughter after a beat of silence. “Got get those pancakes. You’ve earned it, Supergirl”

“Just so we’re clear” Kara hovered over her mouth, bumping their noses together, “ _ You _ are my favorite flavor in the world”


End file.
